Tenshi no Yubiriki
by Mikanji
Summary: [Takari] Feliz cumple Girl Takari 93!. Reviews Onegai!. El amor es y siempre será un misterio...tiene su propio tiempo, sus propias estaciones...


**_NOTAS: pueden encontrar esta misma historia en "paraísoff" y en blogger, no a mi nombre pero es mía (que tal si me reclaman que me la robe de Zaru ¬¬, pero yo soy Zaru!!). Tengo los derechos que lo prueban n.n, excepto los personajes, esos son propiedad de toei animation y de akiyoshi-sama. U.U_**

_El tema es Tenshi no yuburiki y pertenece al anime shojo KareKano._

_Es el primer takari que hago, y con motivo al cumpleaños de Girl Takari 93. ¡Felicidades!_

_Es un onesto (one-shop :P), y a quien se tome la molestia de leerlo, Gracias n.n_

_**Informo:** Ya casi esta listo el segundo capitulo de CHIISANA INORI y ya esta publicado el segundo de Neko. Pero falta publicar el de SM. No hay bronca, ya casi lo hago v.v denme tiempo._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

•◘♣♥**----TENSHI NO YUBIRIKI----♥♣◘•**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hikari movía su cabeza graciosamente al no poder contener el aburrimiento que la invadía, estaba viviendo la tarde más absurda y a su vez, la que más recordaría en la memoria de sus escasos 11 años de vida.

-'maldita tarea'-susurró-'¿Quién demonios la inventó?'- O-O

Era sorprendente que Kari tuviera esos hábitos (por no hablar del lenguaje). Había crecido, y lógico, ya no era la misma… la gente que la rodeaba lo notó de inmediato… Sus profesores, sus padres y hasta sus amigos le preguntaban el porque de sus distracciones, pero ni siquiera ella sabía responder…Como si de un día para otro hubiera cambiado, y no precisamente a una niña MAS tierna…

**_You my dream _**

_**oikakete sunaona kono kimochi  
tsutaerareta nara **_

_**Dreams come true**_

Esto le causaba problemas en sus estudios…aún así, llegó a un acuerdo con sus catedráticos para que no bajaran sus notas…después de mucho rogar y pedir, Taichi le ayudó, para que sus padres no entraran en sospechas, pero, no había sido culpa de ella, si no de sus constantes viajes al mundo digital…el estrés se acumulaba y…ya no podía…

Tenía que entregar un largo y explícito trabajo si no quería "llevarse" una materia importante en el año…

Y allí, escribiendo sobre "La Odisea" (n/a: sin comentarios ¬¬), se encontraba Kari…MUY concentrada, pero en su vida…mandando a Homero muy lejos…pero lejos, allá donde las musarañas hacen sus nidos…

**_You my dream _**

_**masshiro na **_

_**koi wa tsubasa ni naru  
tenshi no yubikiri**_

_**kanau you ni**_

Descansaba en su habitación, acostada de espaldas en su pieza, tratando de concentrarse, aparentemente, en la síntesis que tenía que entregar el siguiente día…pero más que la síntesis, en la situación que enfrentaban sus amigos…Por momentos escribía, pero su extenso sentido de solidaridad y preocupación la desviaba en preocuparse por ellos…le distraían y no podía continuar… ¿cuándo demonios iba a terminar de esa manera?... ¿como la estarían pasando sin ella?...

Y T.K., desde hace tiempo no le hablaba… ¿acaso había echo mal en tratar de confesarle esta semana lo que sentía?...

Sin darse cuenta, y por pasar la mayor parte de la tarde sin ruido alguno que la mantuviese alerta, se durmió sobre los libros… con solamente escritos dos pequeños párrafos de información…

**_Me no mae o_**

_**sugiru yokogao**_

_**tokimeki ga odori hajimeru  
hanasu koe **_

_**mimi o kata muke **_

_**mata hitotsu anata o shita  
hon no sukoshi yuuki dashite**_

_**sono hitomi o mitsumetai**_

**FLASH BACK**

"_mi primer intento, seguro ganaré…_"

-'T.K.'- llamó la castaña, un poco apenada. Pero no podía dejar escapar esta oportunidad con ellos a solas, necesitaba que el valor de su hermano se le fuera prestado tan solo por estos momentos.

-'dime hikari'- respondió Takaishi

-'la verdad yo…'- "_¡¡denme una K, denme una A!!"_-'lo que quiero que sepas es que…'- miró a su alrededor, la biblioteca estaba sola, aún así, podía presentir que sería interrumpida por algo o alguien "_¡¡denme una R, denme una I!!"_

-'dilo pequeña Yagami'- animó el rubio, dándole más seguridad y gracia al asunto

-'esta bien'- _"¿¡¡qué dice!!?"_ –'mira Takeru'-se sonrojó, aún permaneciendo con la vista en los profundos ojos del joven-'desde hace mucho he querido encontrar las palabras exactas para decirte que yo…

-¡¡¡¡KARIIII!!!-

"_¡diantre!"_ pensó la castaña, solo una persona podía gritar su nombre de esa manera…Si, Daisuke había llegado de improviso abrazándola, lo cual ocasiono que perdiera la primera batalla en contra de si misma para poder confesar al rubio lo que sentía…

"_pero la próxima…esa la gano_"

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK T-T**

**_You my dream _**

_**oikakete sunaona kono kimochi  
tsutaerareta nara **_

_**Dreams come true**_

Takeru esperó un poco más, tal vez la castaña estaría ocupada como para recibirle, entonces, siguió parado en la entrada del apartamento…

Estaba mas que al tanto de que Hikari había cambiado, ya no era como antes, y eso le agradó (sorpresivamente) pues no había manera de dejar a la gente igual toda la vida, el cambio es parte de la madurez y el crecimiento…

**_You my dream _**

_**masshiro na **_

_**koi wa tsubasa ni naru  
tenshi no yubikiri**_

_**kanau you ni**_

**FLASH BACK**

Dejó pasar unos días después de su intento fallido, para así, poder pensar bien en su siguiente "plan de ataque"…Esta vez, definitivamente, sabría Takeru que él, era la única persona capaz de causarle emociones…nadie mas, sólo el…

Caminaba por los pasillos de la primaria, y logró verlo, para después acercársele de pronto, con una seguridad que podía haber asustado a cualquiera que la conociese…esa era una nueva faceta en Hikari…

-'¡¡¡TAKERU TAKAISHI!!!'-gritó Kari, mientras se acercaba (tipo militar) al rubio

-'¿qué pasa Hikari?'-preguntó ingenuo y para ser sinceros, atemorizado por el volumen de voz que empleó la chica

-'¡¡¡VEN ACÁ EN ESTE INSTANTE!!!'-

"_Es la Apocalipsis_" pensó Takaishi –'di…dime, Kar…Kari"

La chica se acercó peligrosamente, agarrando del cuello de la camisa a Takeru, y por primera vez en su vida, segura que nadie los veía, le plantó semejante beso al rubio. Al comenzar, ninguno de los dos movía un músculo siquiera, siguieron solamente con los labios unidos y los ojos abiertos como platos, sorprendidos y sonrojados.

No era la reacción que esperaba ella para su primer "beso" con el chico que amaba (si a eso se le llamaba beso) más bien, sólo aprovecho la oportunidad…dándose cuenta que no valía la pena si amor no llevaba el acto…

Tal como llegó, huyó con el rostro rojo de vergüenza…dejando a un apenado Takeru, con una extraña sonrisa…

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK T-T**

_**omokage ga **_

_**kirameku tabini **_

_**mune ga itande me o tojiru  
setsuna sa ga **_

_**namida ni natte**_

_**jibun katte ni koboreteku  
kizutsuku koto o osorezu ni**_

_**kagami ni koyubisashi dasu**_

Miró por última vez la puerta antes de irse, pero tan solo con hacerlo se dio cuenta que no estaba del todo cerrada…lo meditó un segundo… Era atrevido entrar a una casa ajena sin permiso. Pero el sólo pensar en las razones por las cuales Hikari no abría, no estaban sus padres y encima la puerta abierta, le hicieron apresurarse a entrar…

**_You my dream _**

_**dakishimete ima sugu kono omoi  
kotoba ni kaetai **_

**_I love you…_**

**FLASH BACK**

Como de costumbre, la pequeña Yagami recapacitaba, meditaba (n/a: no crean que se salia al patio d la escuela a practicar yoga eh? xD) antes de clases, pues charlar se le hacia un pasatiempo _baladí_ en las mañanas…Miró dos filas a la derecha…Tal vez era imaginación suya, pero desde ese miércoles, el rubio ya no tenía la misma comunicación que siempre para con ella, cada oportunidad de hablar que se presentaba era interrumpida por el rubio y su necesidad de escapar…

¿Tan mal… había resultado su estrategia de "ataque"…?...Entonces…

-'¡NOO!'-se dijo Hikari, entristeciéndose más aún, nadie sabia pero a veces su cerebro trabajaba mas rapido que lo normal "_el…de seguro está enamorado de otra… ¿Qué pensara de mi?... ¿se habrá decepcionado?..._" pensó al notar que esquivaba su mirada. Sólo significaba algo, esos ojos azules, que tanto quería ver de cerca, serían de alguien más…su persona especial no sentía lo mismo…

Todo por un error…

Se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose al lugar de su amigo, necesitaba por lo menos, pedir una disculpa por su comportamiento. Y si él era feliz, aunque no fuera con ella, lo apoyaría en todo…

-'…Ta-takeru…'-

Más él agarró sus cosas, y sin mirarla salió del salón. Sin importarle que en unos minutos llegaría el profesor…

**FIN DL FLASH BACK**

Había recorrido la casa, buscándola, para darse cuenta al fin que descansaba plácida en su cama. Se acercó y pudo ver la montaña de trabajo que todavía le quedaba por hacer…Ella NO tenía la culpa, sólo estaba cumpliendo con su deber de elegida…además, ¿Qué de mal podría tener ayudarle un "poquito"?...(n/a: o sea, dicese que le iba a hacer la tarea porque si jajaja xD, mejor ya no interrumpo v.v)

**_You my dream _**

_**masshiro na **_

_**koi wa tsubasa ni naru  
tenshi no yubikiri **_

_**kanau you ni**_

Ya con el permiso de Taichi, pudo quedarse hasta muy entrada la noche, pues le había dicho que ayudaría a su hermana con el trabajo, ya que de verdad era mucho…Tai no tenía porque negarse, sabía perfectamente que T.K. desde pequeño siempre decía la verdad, que nunca sería capaz de fallarle a Hikari y sobre todo, era obvio que tan pequeños no harían…maldades, por así decirlo…

**_You my dream_**

_**oikakete sunaona kono kimochi  
tsutaerareta nara **_

_**Dreams come true**_

Llegó la noche y Takeru pudo por fin terminar la síntesis, se llevó más de 15 hojas escritas pero le agradaba, escribir era un pasatiempo recién descubierto por el…

-'T.K.'- los ojos recién despiertos de Hikari tomaron de repente un brillo alegre, se preguntó si era acaso un sueño el que precisamente él se encontrase allí, en su habitación y sonriéndole.

-'ya termine'- le dijo entregándole el trabajo. Aunque ella estuviera sorprendida por tal acto no pudo demostrárselo con palabras…existen sentimientos TAN grandes y fuertes que no permiten reaccionar adecuadamente al más tranquilo de los humanos…

Sólo se acercó, pero esta vez no para besarlo, ni gritalr y mucho menos hablarle; si no para tomar su mano y enlazarla con la suya, indicándole que debían descansar un momento los dos…Era un receso a su actitud, al momento y a la vida, si así se le llamase…

Permanecieron así, dormidos en la cama de Hikari y felices por ser tan inocentes y pequeños todavía…Los planes de Hikari no resultaron del todo, y eso porque quería confirmar algo que sabia desde niña. Sus sentimientos eran dulces… como los de una pequeña…aún no crecían completamente…

La vida es larga para todos de cualquier forma, no había porque apresurar los hechos y más si estaba consciente que la luz de la esperanza seguía llenando su corazón…

_**You may dream **_

_**masshiro na **_

_**koi wa tsubasa ni naru  
tenshi no yubikiri **_

_**kanau you ni**_

_El amor es y siempre será un misterio…tiene su propio tiempo, sus propias estaciones, y sus razones para ir y venir…Tu no lo puedes forzar, adelantar o insistir…Sólo puedes disfrutar de él sin menor duda…_

_¿Y el final?...Eso, sólo cuando mueran…y faltaban demasiados años…así que nada llega a su fin definitivo, sólo se da un receso…_

**...RECESO…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

_**NOTAS: **Jajajaja, son pequeños, tienen 11 como para una relación amorosa en serio.****Muchas gracias a quienes me están brindando su apoyo en NEKO n.n espero no decepcionar a nadie._

_REVIEWS ONEGAI!!_

_Matta ne!! _


End file.
